Grunkle Stan
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Stanford "Stan" Pines is a man of his word, and he is quite absurd, so I heard. His cons, tricks, and other cooky things will leave a smile on your face, while he takes all of your hard earned money at a ridiculously fast pace. He cares little for anyone when he puts on shows, for its the weird things that only he knows... why did I hire Gruntilda Winkybunion to do my summaries?
1. Chapter 1

**Grunkle Stan**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: Grunkle Stan. Or rather, Stanford "Stan" Pines, the best part of the entire show.

* * *

Grunkle Stan, also lesser known by his real name Stanford "Stan" Pines, grunted loudly as he stretched his arms, sitting down on his blue couch in his regular outfit as Dipper and Mabel were standing in front of him.

"Hey Grunkle Stan!" Dipper greeted as he waved his right hand. "We're going to an adventure to solve a new mystery! Wanna come?"

Grunkle Stan scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "Pah! I rather try and rip people off with ridiculously stupid schemes!"

"Please?" Mabel exclaimed as she placed her hands behind her back. "I learned how to move the glow with my hair!"

Grunkle Stan and Dipper stared blankly at Mabel as she giggled innocently, blinking a few times.

"Oh, just leave me alone, you two." Grunkle Stan groaned as he folded his arms together. "Why don't you go bug Soos?"

Suddenly, Soos broke right through the doorway, waving his right hand. "Someone call me?" He greeted with a smile.

"Yeah!" Mabel exclaimed as she heard her stomach grumble, giggling as she placed both of her hands on her stomach. "Let's try to find another warp that leads to the Sonic Universe? I heard it's Station Square had a Pizza Hut!"

"A Pizza Hut? Sounds great!" Soos exclaimed as he pumped his fists. "I recall meeting one of the workers here while he was on a pizza delivery. I think he was a humanoid hedgehog that was silver colored." He then snapped his fingers as he smiled more. "Silver The Hedgehog was his name!"

Dipper rubbed his right arm nervously as he looked down, frowning. "I hope that their Pizza Hut isn't anything like that Taco Bell I went to once..."

"Enough!" Grunkle Stan exclaimed as he stood up, pointing at the ruined doorway. "Just get out of here and leave me alone! Jeeze louise!"

Dipper, Mabel, and Soos all shrugged as they exited the house, with Grunkle Stan having his arms folded as Soos came back in.

"Do you want us to get you some-" Soos was interrupted by a blue bowling ball that somehow fell on his head, falling down on the ground as Dipper and Mabel were forced to drag him out.

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" said Grunkle Stan. _He was laughing._


	2. Chapter 2

Grunkle Stan remained in his chair as he murmured, thinking of another scheme to trick people out of their money. Suddenly, Wendy popped in, waving her right hand at Stan.

"Hey Stan. Have you seen Dipper anywhere?' Wendy asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Stan sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah. The little twerp and Mabel went to find a warp to some other dimension with Soos."

"Sounds intriguing." Wendy commented as she rubbed her chin with her right hand. "Well, be seeing you, then!" She winked as she left.

Stan sighed as he sunk back into his chair, shaking his head. "Why can't I just have peace?" He groaned to himself as he looked up at the ceiling, closing his eyes after letting out another exaggerated sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

Grunkle Stan sighed as he got out of his chair, just not feeling it. He folded his arms, shaking his head as he grumbled.

"Agh, I just can't shake this strange feeling off of me!" He exclaimed to himself as he tossed his arms in the air. "I'm going for a drive. Maybe I can catch a new drama movie at the theater."

He then left the Mystery Shack, getting into his car, the Stanley Mobile, as he started it up,

"Hey, uh-STNLYMBL. You wanna do something really fun?" Stan whispered gently to his red colored car as he started it up, chuckling as he had a wide grin on it. "Sorry, it's gonna be a little rough, but we're still gonna have fun, okay?"

The car simply revved up as Stan began driving it, with him chuckling as he drove towards the northern direction. He then stopped as he realized something.

He was missing his pants.

"**D'oh I Missed!**" Stan exclaimed as he drove back to the Mystery Shack, running in and getting his pants on as he jumped back into the Stanley Mobile, heading northward once again. "Onwards, my precious El Diablo!"


End file.
